bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Onepu
Onepu is an accomplished Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Onepu was an Archivist, but secretly he wished to catch Rahi. He preferred to go out searching for new Rahi than wait around for them to be handed to him in the Archives. Onepu was best known for leading the journey that accidentally discovered a Bohrok nest under Le-Metru. He was called upon by the Chief Archivist for another project, during his time on Metru Nui. The Vahki had found and captured many Rahi, primitive in nature. These underwater Rahi were violent, and Turaga Dume, although he didn't wholeheartedly want to, gave permission to three Archivists, Whenua, Mavrah, and Onepu to study these Rahi. Onepu was very happy to have this position, and studied with diligence. As Turaga Dume ordered that no one was to find out about this, Onepu, Whenua, and Mavrah became close. However, the work was very taxing, and the Matoran began to frequently argue with each other. After one of them made a slight mistake, some of the Rahi made a bid for freedom. Although they were contained, their efforts harmed many exhibits, and the project was abandoned. Mavrah disagreed with this, and in secret, smuggled these creatures out of the city into the tunnels near Mangaia. Onepu was saddened by this, but continued his job as an Archivist none-the-less. Eventually, Onepu was captured by the Vahki, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was impersonating Turaga Dume. He was placed into a Matoran Sphere where he went into Stasis, but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Exposure to the effects of a Matoran Sphere caused Onepu to become smaller and weaker physically, and he also lost his memories of Metru Nui. Regardless, shortly after arriving on Mata Nui, under Turaga Metru Whenua's instruction, he took part in the construction of Onu-Koro, making use of materials from the Airships used by the Toa to transport the Matoran during the Great Rescue. On Mata Nui, Onepu became Turaga Whenua's Hand. An Ussal Racing Champion for at least five consecutive seasons, Onepu was a member and the captain of the Ussalry, and occasionally a Miner. Onepu was Taipu's best friend, and sometimes took advantage of him, such as when he talked Taipu into doing his mining work for him. After Whenua was alerted to the possibility of a Rahi attack as the Toa Mata descended into Mangaia, Onepu and the Ussalry went to work defending the village. When the infected Rahi began to retreat, Onepu and the Ussalry traveled to the Kini-Nui, where he came to the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company's aid. After helping them defeat Rahi, Onepu told Takua to travel to Onu-Koro, due to a discovery that Takua would be interested in. Later, during the Bohrok attack on Mata Nui, Onepu was in the village when the Gahlok struck and flooded the cavern. When this attack happened, he and Taipu helped direct everyone to safety. As Nuparu came running towards them to escape, the flood of water hit all three Matoran, and propelled them into a tunnel. When they awoke, Onepu spoke with Taipu when Nuparu joined them unexpectedly. After introducing themselves, Nuparu used his Lightstone to illuminate the area. The group found themselves near a Gahlok, but, as Onepu pointed out, one devoid of its' Krana. Struck by an idea, Nuparu began to work on an invention using the Bohrok's parts, while Onepu and Taipu helped him. Eventually, they used his invention, the Boxor, to battle and win against a squad of Gahlok. .]] Onepu later helped Nuparu defeat some Nuhvok in Le-Koro. After the swarm's defeat, Onepu was defeated by a creature who sought Onua's Nuva Symbol. Later, after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Onepu was rebuilt into a stronger form, and Whenua chose him to be forward of the Onu-Koro Kolhii team to participate in the island-wide Kolhii Tournament, although he and Taipu did not make it to the Championship. He was evacuated from Onu-Koro during the Rahkshi invasion. Return to Metru Nui Onepu later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Onepu, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Onepu and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Onepu is extremely hard-working and brave, but is slightly lacking in modesty. He always ensures that other Matoran are aware of his accomplishments. Tool Onepu often carried a Bamboo Disk. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Pakari Wearers